gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Director Mode
Director Mode is an exclusive PC gameplay mode introduced in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto V with the Rockstar Editor. Description The mode is accessible from the Rockstar Editor menu. The player is able to select a single actor to control in a customised free mode map. Casting Menu Actors Some actors are only available after being unlocked during Story Mode gameplay. The player will receive a HUD message indicating a character has been unlocked for use in the director. Animals Beach Bums Costumes Downtown Emergency Services Gangs Heist Characters Laborers Military Online Characters Professionals Special Characters Sports Story Characters Transport Uptown Vagrants Settings Menu Shortlist Actors *Manage the list of up to 10 actors marked as shortlisted. The player can access these actors from within the Director Mode session without needing to return to the Casting Trailer. Attempting to add an 11th to the shortlist will warn the player that this will remove the first actor from the list. Recently Used *A list of recently used actors. Exit to Story Mode *Quits Rockstar Editor and returns to GTA V Story mode. Enter Director Mode *Launches the actor into the map. Gameplay Features and Limitations There are no clothing stores or barber shops accessible in this mode and the interaction menu does not function. When selecting the actor, there is an option to cycle through various outfits for most characters. Some of the NPC models can also be changed in this menu. If the actor is wearing a mask, or other face-obscuring accessories, they can not be removed once in the session. The Phone is only functional as a Snapmatic camera. The Actors that have access to weapons will have all weapons unlocked by the player at that point with unlimited ammunition. Ammu-Nation is not accessible. Vehicle access is limited to whatever is spawned naturally although all actors can access whatever vehicles are stored in the storage garages (not their safehouse) of the Story Mode Protagonists (not including special vehicle menu content). If the invincibility cheat option is not enabled, the death of the actor will end the Director Mode session and return the player to the casting trailer. While in the map and on foot, the interaction menu provides the player access to the following options: |Place the actor in a pre-defined area of the map. |- |Action | |Provides access to a subset of the GTA Online Character Actions. |- |Dialogue | |Spoken dialogue. Each category can have up to 4 different phrases. |- |Switch Actor | |Access any of the recently used actors or actors shortlisted. |- |Garage | |Spawn a selected vehicle from the Story Mode garages. |- |Rockstar Editor | |Launch the Video Editor. |- |Return to Casting Trailer | |Leave the map but stay in Director Mode. |- |Quit Director Mode | |Return to Story Mode. |} Trivia *Notable major characters missing from the Actors list include: **Lester Crest **Molly Schultz **Martin Madrazo **Wei Cheng **Denise Clinton **Elwood O'Neil **Karen **Johnny Klebitz *Notable missing Strangers and Freaks/Random Events characters: **Abigail **Barry **Castro Legano **Cletus **Dom **Peter Dreyfuss **Hao **Joe **Josef **Marnie **Mary-Ann **Nigel **Omega **Tonya **Sasquatch/Hunter Category:Features in GTA V Category:Exclusive Next Gen Content in GTA V Category:Gameplay Category:Features